When Heaven And Hell Collided
by Crazyeddy
Summary: When two Teenagers go to a concert a strange man comes and tells them a prophicey, just then a portal apears in the sky letting demons in from hell. now they must learn there true selfs and powers to stop the war between angels and demons before its too latE. [06/23/13: All spelling and grammar are fixed on all chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**When Heaven And Hell Collided**

**Prologue**

There is an old tale that folks used to say. Where heaven and hell would collide and have a huge war that will never end. People feared about this old tale coming true, but the tale was left forgotten for many centuries that the human race later forgot the old tale. There is a prophecy "_Two_ _childs_, _one born_ _under_ _Satan the other_ _born_ _under_ _God_, _together_ _will_ _stop_ _the_ _collisions_ _of_ _Heaven_ _and_ _Hell_ _on_ _Earth_"

**[chapter****1]**

On a bright and sunny day a teenage boy named Edward sits under the shade of his patio with his best friend Juan. They talk about there lifes,hobbies,games and there futures.

"Hey Juan you want anything to drink or eat bro,"said Edward while opening the outside fridge.

"Yeah sure can I have some soda,"said Juan.

"Um..which one Coke,Pepsi, or 7up,"said Edward.

"Oh Pepsi please,"Juan said politely .

"Ok here dude,"said Edward handing Juan the can of Pepsi. Juan opens the can of soda then says

"hey have you listen to the new Avenged sevenfold song?"

"Hellz yeah, that song kicks ass!,"Edward replied after sipping from his can of 7up.

"Haha I know right, wish I could go to one of their concerts,"Juan said. A smirk appears on Edwards face. He reaches down his pocket and takes out two tickets. Then he said

"Juan were going to see them live tomorrow,". Juan looks at Edward with big eyes then he says excitedly

"Holy fuck dude I can't believe it,"

"Calm down bro don't get all wet," Edward said laughing.

"Well it's getting late I better get home now," Juan said.

"Ok Don't forget to wake up early for the concert," Said Edward.

"I won't !," he said while walking away.

The next day Edward woke up all excited. He took a shower then ate breakfast he got everything ready in his car and then drove off to pick up Juan. When Edward got there Juan was already outside hopping with excitement he got in the car and Edward drove off to the concert.

At the concert Edward and Juan go to the front of the stage.

"Wow guess we aren't the only ones early,"Juan said looking at people around him.

"Yup, and were four hours early,"Edward replied

"So what now,"said Juan impatiently

"We wait duh,"Edward replied.

Four hours later and the concert was packed. There wasn't any elbow room either but its all worth it. A man appears on stage and says

"welcome ladies and gentleman I present you with Avenged Sevenfold,"

The crowd of billions of people cheer and shout as the band appears behind the curtains and start to play. After about five or six hours later the band plays there last song. During that a strange looking guy next to Juan tells him something in his ear.

"_Two childs, one born under Satan other born under God,together will stop the collision of Heaven and Hell on Earth,"_.

Juan jerks his head away and hits Edwards face.

"Hey what the fuck dude," he said angrily. The weird looking man starts to laugh evilly.

Edward looks at him awkwardly and says

"Why you luaghin,"

Then a sudden loud ripping noise is heard. The whole crowd stops and looks around it was so found even the band stop singing and playing and looked around. Someone yells

"Up at the sky," everybody looks up and sees a crack in the sky it looked like a ripped portal entry. All of a sudden demon creatures started to pop out of the hole. Everbody screamed and ran. Juan and Edward were shocked as well they went backstage and into a room. Both in fear and confused of what just happen they could hear demon crys and people screaming for help.

"What's goin on !,"Juan shouts

"shhhh shut the fuck up!, just stay calm and don't yell"

"How the fuck am I going to calm down theres demon for god sake"Juan shouted again. Edward covered his Juan's mouth as a creature walks by the door the he whispers

"Keeps screamin like a bitch if you wanna die," then he went looking around the room for any weapons. Juan just stayed quite on the floor.

"Oh fuck yeah," Edward says while holding a gun Juan gets up and runs to Edward and sees a gym bag full of guns and mags and bullets.

"Wanna play a survival game dude," Edward says with a smile and a confident look on his face.

They both get ready and gather as much ammunition. Edward gets two pistols and a assault rifle Juan gets a pistol and a automatic shotgun. Edward straps his assault rifle and puts one pistol in his pocket. They stand behind the door ready

"Do you even know how to use a gun" Juan said shakily

"Hell yeah, do u Juan" Juan shook his head.

"Then just hold the gun stead with two hands and when you shoot squeeze the trigger and hold tightly.

"Ok" Juan replied.

Edward opens the door carefully and a horrible stench fulled there noses. They walk out ready they head out and they see thousands of dead bodies. Juan turns around and throws up Edward looks around and says

"clear...ok here's the plan we go the car and go to my place for supplies"

"ok" Juan said following Edward out in the open grass walking over dead bodies.

A demon spots them and attacks them

Juan and Edward dodge its attack and Edward shoots the demons head. The demon falls dead and thy continue to talk forward.

They finally get to the car then a horde of demon come and surrounds them. Then the clouds open up and a streak of light appears and millions of warrior angels start to fight of the demons. Juan rapidly gets in the car but Edward stays outside an angel goes up to Edward and says

"Get away and find shelter young one"

"What's goin on !" Edward replies at once

"The war that last all eternally has started" says the Warrior angel as he strikes a demon with his huge sword then runs off into the battle.

"wait" Edward shouted but then he was pulled in the car by Juan. He starts the car and then drives away.

"What did he say to u Eddy" Juan asked

"He said to go hide..and..."

"and what" Juan demanded

"..and the war that lasts all eternally has begun" Edward replied

"what ..so this will last forever...what the fuck!" Juan said sounding scared than ever. They get to Edwards house and they quickly go in and they barricade the whole house. Juan sits on the couch and Edward stands looking out the window. For a while there was silence then Juan spoke.

"y-you think we'll survive E-eddy"

"I don't know Juan anything could happen" Edward said Juan closes his eyes then he begins to sob

"Bro stop crying we will survive" trying to calm him down

"N-no we'll die" Juan said crying

"dude get ahold of you're self we can make it through even if we die surviving" Edward said trying to make him feel better.

Then an unfamiliar voice says

"Now that's where you're wrong young one"

They both jump up and look at a tall man standing in front of them.

"You see, you both have a big secret but don't know it and I have come to reveal this secret because you two are the only ones who can stop this war

"W-who are you" said Juan the tall man just looked at him then said

"You shouldn't be scared of me or the demons Juan was confused those demons are evil and kill people.

"And I'll tell you why" he sat down then continued on saying

"First of all im Jesus and second the demons won't kill you much less attack you do you know why" Juan shook his head and said "no"

"well ill tell you" Jesus carried on 'your blood and soul was born under satans blood"

"what !" Juan said confused "I don't get it"

then Jesus said "You're the next ruler of the Hell, but I can tell you're heart isn't evil" Juan stayed quite.

"And what about me" Edward said Juses looked at him and smiled

"You were born under God I can tell you have a brave and good heart, god created you to stop this war but you can't do it alone" he carried on

"you'll need the help of Juan to and together you guys will stop this war with your inner powers" Juan and Edward looked at each other with amazement

"but how do we use our powers" Edward asked. Jesus just smiled and said

"You both will find out by yourselves I need to go back and help into battle" he says while walking out the door. They look at each other again.

"So im the devil's son" Juan said

"and im God's son" Edward replied.

Edward looks at himself and thinks how he will learn his power's. Juan gets up and goes to the door

"what you doin Juan" Edward said alarmed

"Im going to test something be back k" Juan explained calmly

"But..." as soon as Edward tried to stop him Juan just dashed out the door. Edward quickly opened it and saw Juan walking to a demon. The demon was going to attack Juan but he stopped when Juan rose his hand in front of him. The demon looks at him then it kneels down.

"Da fak" Edward said with awe but then Juan gets on the demon and then the demon flys off. Edward then gets shocked and goes and tries to stop him but it was too late. Juan already left Edward alone suddenly three demons surround Edward.

One demon tries to slash him but fails when Edward dodge away. He then pulls two pistols out and shoots one down but then the other demon quickly gets him and throws him hard to the wall. Edward gets up wincing in pain the two demons charge at him with swords ready to strike and kill Edward.

Edward closes his eyes and yells putting his arms up.

*cling ting*

Edward opens his and sees the demons swords stuck in a purple shield he made. The demons look confused as they try to take their swords out. Edward then focuses on his shield then jesters his hands forward the shield burst sending a blast wave to the demons sending them flying to a broken house.

"Haha I guess I found my power's a little" he looks down at the sword and picks it up "this looks cool and useful" he gets up and looks around not knowing where to look first or go. He remembers the portal at the concert "maybe he went there" he thought. He goes to his car but then realizes that the road is fucked up.

"Guess I have to go on foot" he says while holding the sword over his shoulder as he starts to run toward the direction of the concert.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

Edward stopped near a gas station tired from running. He decided to rest a bit and find some thing to snack on to regain energy in the gas station market. He went in to the drinks area and got water then looked around and found a bag of chips.

"Mmmh hot fries" he said opening the bag and smelling them.

After eating all the chips and drinking half the bottle or water Edward decided to walk the rest of the way. He was walking down the street and he heard a noise so he hid behind a bush. He then saw two demons one was small and th other was taller with elegant looking clothes.

"General we have a problem" the small demon said

"what is it" the general said

"There is a boy who killed some of our troops" the small demon said nervously

"Oh really..Hmhmhmahahah" the general laughed the continued

"I want to see this boy tell all the troops to capture him"

"As you wish general" the small demon bowed then left. Edward was scared a bit but he shook of that fear and he continued to walk. While he was walking he had a feeling that some thing was watching him. He braced himself when all of a sudden he felt something grab him on his foot causing him to fall and hit his face hard. Then he was dragged into a bush he felt a warm hand cover his mouth.

"Shhh.." he heard while also hearing a big troop of demons passing by. He opened his eyes and he saw a girl about his age with bright green eyes

"You ok there" she said

"Yeah my face hurts a little but im ok" he said

"Sorry about that but I did save you"

"Thanks but I could have killed them..I think..and you are.."

"Oh sure and my name is Alexus...so where we're you heading" she asked

"I'm going to the concert area" he replied

"For what" she tilted her head to the side.

"To close the portal that links our world to their world" he said. She looks at him then looks up

"Well its getting dark are you sure you can do it at night" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I guess" he said. She looks at him closely

"Why don't you rest with me at my house"

"I could but...whoa"before he could finish he was being dragged into a house with metal scraps on it.

"Ok you can rest here I also have food if you wanna eat" she grunted while pulling out a mattress and laying it on the floor.

"Uh..um...thanks Alexus" he said politely

"No problem...um..you never told me your name" she said

"Oh my name is Edward...but you can call me Eddy for short" he said

"Ok Eddy so you can rest now and tomorrow morning you can go" she said calmly. Edward looked at her and smiled then laid down on the mattress on the floor. He was so tired that when he closed his eyes he fell into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

"Mwahaha I got you now" the demon general says clenching Edward.

"you'll pay for killing us" he says while getting Edward by the leg and opening his mouth to eat him

"Aaaahhh" Edward screams.

Then he opens his eyes panting and scared from his horrible dream then he felt something warm hugging him. He looked to the side and saw that Alexus was the one hugging him in her sleep. He relaxed a little then carefully slid out without waking her up. He went to the kitchen and found a cup n' noodles soup so he made it and was eating it then he heard something fall near the entrance where Alexus lead him yesterday. He slowly goes to see what fell with the sword on his hand suddenly a cat appears and runs away.

"*sigh* it's just a cat" he said relieved so he went back eating his soup.

Later when the sun finally rose up Edward loaded his guns and his sword. He was about to leave when he heard Alexus wake up

"Mmh...Eddy" she yawned then she got up

"You"re leaving already"

"Yeah I gotta stop them remember" he reminded her

"I know...can I go with you..I have a katana and a pistol I..may be helpful" she said nervously. He looked at her then said

"yeah sure I guess"

Edward and Alexus walk down the street looking everywhere.

"So..um..Eddy how are you going to close the portal" Alexus ask curiously

"I don't know how but I do know is that I could stop the war"he answered

"Then how are you going to stop the war you're just one guy"

"Well I may be one guy but jesus said I had powers and that I was born under God" he said

"What really! that's so cool" she said sounding excited and awed. Then out of nowhere a demon quickly charges towards them screaming Eddy got his sword out. The demon striked with his sword but Edward parried the attack then Alexus gets her katana out and slashes the demons side.

"Gaahhh you will pay u bitch" the demon said running towards Alexus she jumps up and lands on the demon and chops his head of.

"Wow that was easy" she said Edward runs up to her and says

"Wow you were great Alex where did you learn to fight like that"

"Well.." she explained a flush of pink on her face "..my dad used to train me when I was small"

"Then your father was wise to show you how to fight" he praised her playfully

After a long walk and explaining Alexus the story they finally get to the concert area. They see Angels and demons fighting so Edward and Alexus go into battle to help them out. Edward and Alexus slayed mostly the whole demon army. When the last demon was killed the angels praised them both for there help.

"Thank you young man for your fearless help and you to madam" the general angel said

"I have noticed that you slayed them with there own weapon" he chuckled

"he he yeah and no problem" Edward said

"Im also Gods son" Every angel gasped and bowed down even the general bowed.

"Master I'm truly sorry for not knowing" the general apologized

"Oh its ok I didn't even know it myself untill yesterday" Edward explained then he looks up at the portal

"so how to I close that up" he asked

"We have conducted research and we found out that it can only be closed from the inside, its a risky job" the general explained

"Ok im goin in there" Edward said

"But you might never get back" the general begged

"I need to do it for all human sake"

"I'll go with you to" Alexus said

"No alex I don't want you to get trapped in there also" Edward explained

"I don't care I wanna help and.." her voice began to crack "..And I don't want to leave you alone" Edward sighed then nodded to her. They both were carried up to the portal by the general then he said sadly

"good luck" as Edward and Alexus jumped in the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

"Ugghh..."Edward wakes up in a strange world all dark and ugly. Edward gets up from the cold ground

"Dam this place is cold" he said to himself looking around seeing bare trees around him. Then he remembered about Alexus he looked all over the place but she couldn't be found. He called her name but no one responded. Cold and alone again he began to walk toward a castle not far away from where he was.

"She can take care of herself" he thought thinking positive thankfully he still had his guns and sword. Then a wall of thorn rises from the ground blocking his way he slowly turns around and he sees a man wearing a hood and carrying a staff.

"Who are you" Edward said

"I am Valdar a great necromancer of the underworld"he replied coldly

"uhh...hii valdar so can I go now" Edward said nervously

"Hehe you mere child should be punished for entering my property. Just then the necromancer waves his staff and shoots out a green blob. Edward quickly dodged and got his sword out *tsssshhhhh* he looked over where he was and the blob of green was actually acid.

"Holy shit..I better not fuck up or else i'm gone" the though then he ran towards Valdar and tried to strike him but a thick mist wouldn't let his sword pierce through.

"Da fack" he said then the Valdar blasted Edward with his power, Edward flew and landed hard on the ground but quickly got up. Then he remembered when he used his power to create a shield when he was fighting the demon's. So he concentrated hard Valder murmured something then jestered his staff towards Edward. A big snake made of red aurora came out from the staffs tip and launched itself to Edward aiming for his heart. But just then Edward made a shield over himself just like last time and the snake hit it and disappeared.

"What but how" Valdar shouted in anger

"My turn bitch" Edward said then he concentrated his energy towards his right hand then a purple ball of energy appeared and Edward threw it to valdar. The ball hit Valdars hooded-face and knocked him down

"Ggaaahhhh" he screamed in pain covering his face. Edward smiled in pride then he threw another energy ball at him but Valdar dodged then he took his hood off revealing his rotten cooked up face.

"Oh god" he gaged

"I'll make you pay for this" Valdar screamed in anger then he casted a spell making the ground rumble

"What's goin' on" Edward said to himself while trying not to fall. Then the ground splitted itself and a ocean of zombies came out of it

"Oh shit" Edward screamed in fear then he turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't " Valdar shouted and wrapped Edwards legs with thorns

"Aaaahhh" Edward screamed in pain he couldn't move so he started to throw energy balls at the zombie but there was to many so he thought of fire and a fire-ball Appeared on his hand so he used it to burn the thorns off. He freed himself then he thought

"Maybe if I think of something and concentrate my energy correctly I might be able to do it" so he though of a sword that could pierce through shields. He concentrated hard and then he felt something on his hand he looked over and saw a big purple sword.

"Time to test it" he said running into the horde of zombies killing them off trying to get to Valdar. He finally got to him covered with slimy blood and scratches all over him

"You die now!" Edward screamed charging towards him. Valdar cast his protective mist around him and smirked evilly. Edward jabbed his sword into the mist the mist shattered and his sword striked Valdar in the stomach. Valdar was shocked as he spitted blood out of his mouth. Then Edward smiled and said

"Bye bye Bitch" and he pulled his sword upward slicing Valdar in half. The body just fell in a puddle of blood Edward panted then he just turned and walked towards Valdar's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

Edward finally got to Valdar's castle he opened the Huge door. It was quite and spooky inside the place was decorated with dried flesh and blood with bones and skulls everywhere.

"Eww" he said while looking at two bloody skulls connected by a magical line. He went upstairs looking for the Necromancer's room finally he got to his room he knew it was him because it was the only room with a bed. He looked over a counter and saw an open book like any other curious guy he looked at it. The page where it had been at explained on how to make a portal connecting Hell and Earth Edward kept reading to see of he could close it.

"Aha" he said all he needed to do was remove a stone from the altar. Now he needed to find the location of this altar he looked around for a map but didn't find one. He walk to the balcony and looked for several minutes he stared at a land of bare green tree's then something caught his attention. He squinted and he saw the portal it was just pass the forest of bare tree's. So then went out and ran to the direction of the portal. It seemed like he was running forever in the woods

"Finally" he said relieved to see the portal sitting on top of the altar. When he got to the altar he saw the stone he quickly removed it then the altar began to close the portal slowly Edward began to cheer untill he heard foots steps he looked everywhere for a hiding spot. He found a big think bare tree so he went behind it and peeked to see who it was. He saw Alexus looking at the portal being closed.

"Hey" Edward waved at her on top of the tree.

"Eddy" she screamed delighted to see him

"Did you close the portal" she ask

"Hells yeah I did" Edward nodded proudly

then he saw a harpoon falling towards Alexus

"watch out" he yelled while casting a shield around her. The shield deflected the harpoon, then a demon came out and tried to break through the shield.

"Hey over here" Edward yelled at it throwing Energy ball at it, the demon blocked it with his shield. Edward leaped out of the tree and casted out his sword ready to fight te demon. Alexus just looked at him amazed through the shield then the shield disappeared and she got ready for battle with her katana. The demon dashed to Edward and pounded him with his shield, Edward flew but landed on his feet then he ran towards the demon and casted a energy blast. The demon fell and dropped his shield he grunted then got up , Alexus stabbed him in the arm but it looked like it did any effect to it. The demon kicked Alexus hard to a tree

"Alexus" he shouted as he ran towards her but the demon got on his way and punched Edward. Edward felt his body screaming with pain the demon laughed as it stepped Edward

"Gaaahh Edward screamed being crushed

"is this...the end" he said to himself

*shhckk* "Uugghh" the demon yelled in pain and fell. surprised Edward got up to see if who killed it, and there just standing on the demon another kid. He had long black hair and he looked emo , the kid jumped down and said

"Hey there need help" he said with a calm voice

"Uh...Thanks" Edward thanked him

"You're Welcome" he said looked at the portal finally closing. Edward saw that he didn't have any weapon on him

"Who are you...and how did you killed it" he ask curiously

"My name is Kevin and I killed him with my power blade" he said

"Power blade?" Edward questioned

Kevin spawned out a black aurora sword. Edward was surprise to see that other people had powers

"It's just like mines" Edward said casting his Power blade. Kevin also looked surprised when he saw Edwards Purple aurora power blade

"Power blade huh so is that was its called" Edward asked

"Yeah hasn't any one teached you your powers" Kevin said

"No I had to learn my powers myself" he shook his head. Alexus woke up and got up and walked to Edward. Edward looked at her

"You ok there Alex"

"Yeah im ok" she said then looks at Kevin

"Who's this eddy"

"oh this is Kevin he helped me" Edward said

"Come on lets go to my hiding spot" Kevin said walking towards a hill. Edward and Alexus looked at each other

"hiding spot" she asked Edward just shrugged and the both followed Kevin.

They got to this wall of mountain Kevin put his hand on a rock and the mountain open itself up revealing a cavern. The went in and the mountain closed it self back up. For a moment they were standing in pitch black-ness then Kevin snapped his fingers and the whole place lit up with light.

"Wow" Edward and Alexus said amazed with the place; it looked like a regular room.

"Welcome to my hiding place" Kevin grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter 6]**

Edward and Alexus sat down and Kevin went to the bathroom.

"So um Alexus where were you when we got here" Edward asked"

"Oh well I woke up on the cold blue ground and I panicked a little when I couldn't find you" she blushed the she continued on saying

"I saw this castle and I decided to go towards it to see if you where there. While I was walking there was a huge earthquake and I fell in a pit it was very difficult to get out but I managed to pull myself out. When I finally got there the door was open and I walked in the moment I stepped inside I wanted to vomit. There was like skin and skulls all over with blood in them so I went and looked around then I heard some one running so I hid in a opened room. When I heard the foot steps run out the door I got up and went up stairs and when in a room and there was an open book I read the page on how to seal th portal. Then I flipped to the next page and there was a map of the place I saw the castle that I was in and I saw the link altar just a few miles ahead. So I left to go there and when I got there the portal was closing up then you said hey and you know the rest"

"Haha yup I do"Edward luaghed, Kevin come out the the bathroom then sits with Edward and Alexus

"So Edward you came her to close the portal " Kevin ask

"Yeah and I did but now im trapped her with Alex" Edward explained

"So how did you get here Kevin" Edward asked him

"Well I was teleported here by my mentor when he got killed by demons just yesterday he told me to find a way to close the portal but I couldn't find it so I made this hide out to rest the next day I went looking fought a couple a demons and then I found it and that's when I saw you being crushed by the demon so I helped you and that's it"

"Wow" Alexus said

"What so your mentor teleported you here so that means we could teleport out" Edward said

"Oh yeah we could" Alexus said

"So can you teleport us Kevin" she asked him

"Um..im afriad I can't my mentor never taught me that" Kevin said sadly

"Fuck so we are suck in this forsaken place"

Edward yelled

"Calm down Eddy we'll find a way" Alexus said trying to calm Edward down

"Yeah we could try to find another way out tomorrow..but for now we got to rest" Said Kevin

"Ok I guess" Edward said. Kevin lead them to a bedroom

"sorry guys you have sleep together, theres only one bed here" Kevin apologized

"It's ok Kev we have slept before in one bed" she giggled

"Ok and have a good rest" Kevin said then closed the door. Alexus laid down on the bed

"Aren't you coming to bed" she said to Edward

"Yeah right now Alex" he replied

"Ok" she said going to sleep.

Edward just stayed awake for a while thinking what he'll do and about his best friend also. He finally felt tired so he laid down gently next to Alexus. She moved then hugged Edward, he blushed a little then he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7]**

Somewhere else in hell Juan arrives at the devil's castle. He walks at the door and kicks it open breaking it and walks in.

"Welcome son" a voice said the continued

"I am glad you came..are you ready to become the next ruler of Hell"

"hmph..no father I came to stop you from destroying earth" Juan said

"Hahaha...you think you can kill me you must me joking" Satan laughed

"then you must prove it to me, guards attack him!" he ordered. Juan just stood there as millions of demons surrounded him. Juan laughed and spawned his red Aurora power blade and started to kill.

Edward felt warm lips touching his mouth. Then he opened his eyes and saw Alexus kissing him in her sleep. Edward jerked back and fell the bed.

"Ouch...what the fuck" he complained he got up and pretended that never happened. When he got out of the room he saw Kevin making breakfast.

"ah gootun morgan Eddy" Kevin said happily

"What" Edward said

"That means good morning" Kevin Explained

"Oh..so what you makin' there" Edward asked

"Oh just making waffles" he said

"Ohmahgod I want some" Edward yelled

"Haha ok" Kevin laughed giving Edward a plate of two waffles

"Yummy" Edward said pouring syrup on them

Alexus woke shortly after and went out the room

"Good morning guys" she said happily

"Hey" Edward said with his mouthful

"good morning Alex want some waffles" he offered

"Not right now...but..um does this place have a shower" she asked

"Yeah its in the bathroom" he replied

"Ok thanks all be right out after I take a shower" she said going in

"So is she your girlfriend" Kevin asked, Edward was about to choke but didn't he just swallowed his food and shook his head

"No"

"Oh well she looks hot doesn't she Eddy" Kevin teased

"Yeah I guess" Edward replied

"Man I wish I could see her take a shower in there" Kevin drooled

"Da fak" Edward yelled

"What" Kevin said

After a while Alexus comes out of the bathroom happily.

"Ok y'all ready to go" she said

"Yeah" they both said. Suddenly Edward got a vision of a huge castle in the middle of Hell.

"What the fuck" he said as he fell

"Oh my god Eddy" Alexus screamed

"You ok"Kevin asked

"Yeah im ok I just had a vision of a big castle in the middle of Hell" he explained. Kevin stopped and thought

"Oh that must be Satan's castle...Eddy your vision is tell us that we should go there"

"Oh then lets go" Edward said getting up. Edward also had a feeling that Juan might be there but he kept it to himself.

Hours passed and the trio found themselves in front of the castle. They walk to it and noticed that the door was knocked down and they entered. As they entered they saw millions of dead demons

"Some one wad here" Kevin said looking at them. Edward knew it was Juan, They went through a door which led them to a long stair way they went up and they got to the top there was more dead demon bodies all over. They followed a trail of blood that went into a room they open the door and they see a body of a boy. Edward eyes grew wide as he recognized the body. It was Juan.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter 8]**

Juan looked hurt and was unconscious, Kevin helped Edward carry him to the hideout. When they got there they gently laid Juan down on the couch. Kevin got a water bottle out and gave it to Edward

"He looks dehydrated give him some water"Kevin said, so Edward got Juan to drink some water

"Uughh...where am I " Juan said regaining conscious

"Bro are you ok" Edward asked

"Ed-Eddy is that you" Juan replied

"Yes bro it's be Eddy" Edward said happily

"Then you must have came to Hell too" Juan got up wincing in pain

"Dude take it easy and yes im in Hell too 'cause I needed to close the portal" Edward said helping Juan get up

"And we closed it" Alexus said.

Juan looked around and saw Kevin and Alexus

"What is this place and who are they" Juan Questioned

"Oh this is Kevin and Alexus they are my newest friend's and this place is Kevin's hide out" Edward answered

"So what happened to you back there" Edward said curiously

"I was going to go kill satan so I went to his castle and got attacked by millions of demon guardians and when I got to satans room he threw a fire bomb at me and fled and I blanked out after that" Juan explained.

"Wow.." Edward said with amazement

"You need some rest" Alexus said smiling to him. Juan laid back down and rested.

"Hey guys did you know there are cities and towns here in Hell" Kevin said to Edward and Alexus

"What really" said Alexus

"No bullshit" Edward said

"No really there's one near by, just beyond this mountain theres a little town" Kevin explained

"Then we'll go there and find someone or something that could help us get back to our world" Edward said with courage

"But what about Juan" said Alexus

"Well can you stay and take care of him then me and Edward will go alone" Kevin said

"Um..sure just be careful" she said

"We will don't worry about us" Edward said.

Edward followed Kevin to the top of the mountain. Then he saw a little town just like Kevin described. Went they reach into town there was a variety of "people" Demon's, ghouls,undeads,skeletons, and half demons. Some of them saw them and were shocked to see humans, Edward felt uncomfortable but he walked up to a guy with bat wings and one horn on his head

"Excuse me sir can you tell me where we could find a store or market" Edward asked him politely. The guy looked at them and said

"Just go straight and make a left when you see a sign that says _Mauku _" he said harshly

"Ok thanks" Edward thanked him

"Just be careful some of us don't like humans" he said then left. Edward looked at Kevin then they started to walk forward untill they saw the sign. Edward saw two demon kids a little boy and girl walking towards them looking at them. The little demon boy touched Edward's hand

"Wowz Kari they feel weird" he said the little demon girl carefully grabbed Kevins arm

"Ooo they do" she said

"Kari, Maru get away from them" A demon women yelled at them angrily. The two children waved goodbye and went with there mother

"Moms" Kevin murmured then they turned left and walked.

They finally got to store and went in

"so why are we here again" Kevin asked

"Checking on something" Edward answered

"Like.."

"Food" Edward said walking to a pile of weird looking fruits examining them

"Are you fuckin' serious" Kevin yelled at him Edward turned around and smiled at him grabbing one of the fruits and walked to the clerk. The clerked looked at him suspiciously "So Mister what happens if I eat this" Edward asked him

"I dunno" he replied, Edward looked at it then said

"Can I have this for free"

"Wahahaha" the clerked laughed showing his rotten teeth

"Boy you're a human so I don't think you should eat it and if you do want to u need to pay it"

"Uh..ok" Edward said then put the fruit back and left

"Ok that was weird" Kevin said siting on a wooden box

"Yup" Edward said popping out a weird fruit out of his pocket

"What the fuck Eddy!" Kevin yelled

"Oh don't worry I got one for you too" he smiled

"no not that Eddy you stole that"

"And your point is.." Edward said

"The point is you don't even know if you can eat it" Kevin reassured him

"Well if I die it my fault ok" Edward said taking a bite out of the fruit. Kevin watched him swallow it

"So..." Kevin said

"Its delicious" Edward said taking another bite at it

"You don't feel weird or anything"

"Nope"Edward smiled

"Oh so what now" Kevin asked him

"Now we look for a warlock" Edward replied

"A what?" Kevin said as they both walked.

Edward walked towards a shop and stopped in front of it. The shop looked like it sold magical stuff.

"Eddy before we go in can you please tell me what a warlock is" Kevin said eager to know what is

"Well if you really must know a warlock is like a wizard but only deals with dark magic and are usually evil" Edward explained

"Oh...wait did you say their evil" Kevins eyes widen

"Some are" a voice said

"Gah" Kevin screamed as they turn around. They see a man with an eye missing wearing a cloth dress

"W-who are you" Edward asked ready to fight

"I am Amir a great Warlock but don't worry I not evil" The man said smiling

"Um..hi I'm Edward and this is my friend Kevin can you help us" Edward said

"Why sure what kids need" Amir asked

"Well we need to get back to our world and was hoping you can like teleport us"

"Ahh is see...but im afraid I can't help you see some thief stole my sacred staff of doom and without that I can't cast powerful spells" Amir said

"Dam it now what" Kevin said

"We go get the staff" Edward said

"Oh you could try but these thief are brutal and strong what can you humans possibly do" Amir said

"Well about that we aren't normal humans" Edward said

"And we can fight using our powers" Kevin said

"Really so maybe you can retrieve my staff...fine then ill tell you where there hideout is" Amir said

Amir told them where to go and Edward and Kevin went to go find it. When they arrived at the thiefs camping groundS they hide behind a tree.

"So Eddy how do we do this" Kevin asked

"Um we can either go stealthy and get the staff without getting caught or we could go all out and kill them all and possibly get killed trying to get the staff" Edward told him

"Um I choose the stealthy one" Kevin said

"You pussy" Edward chuckled. Kevin punched him and they both snuck in a tent and started to look around. Then they heard a scream.

"what was that" Kevin said alarmed

"It sounded like a girl screaming for help" Edward said then they heard the screaming again. Edward casted his blade out and looked outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter 9]**

Edward saw a goblin looking guy holding a staff

"That must be the staff" he said in his mind then he saw a girl, a human girl she was blond and had big boobs and butt she was tied up and had chained necklace on.

"The fuck" Kevin whispered, the thief laughed then grabbed her boobs and ass. She screamed and cried more when he began to rip her shirt.

"Holy crap he's gonna rape her" Edward said disgusted

"We gotta save her before he does" Kevin said casting his blade out

"Ok when I say go we both scream and run towards them ,we get the girl and the staff and run like hell" Edward explained

"Ok" Kevin nodded, Edward heard the girl screamed again as the thief licked her neck.

"Go!" Edward yelled charging towards some thiefs

"What...Kill them" the thief ordered his men. Kevin jumped up and kicked two thiefs Edward ran into a crowd of thiefs and dodged all there attacks then he punched the theif leader and got the staff. The leader fell then got up and tried to hit Edward but Kevin blocked it and kicked him him. The leader fell then kevin got the girl and picked her up.

"Dude follow me" Edward yelled at him, Kevin Followed Edward but they were being chased. Edward casted a hole on the ground and the thiefs fell in. Edward and Kevin stopped when they couldn't run anymore

"Oh my god thank you for helping me" The girl said happily Kevin set her down and cut the ropes off and the chained necklace. She covered herself when she realized she was in her bra and panties.

"You're Welcome" Edward said holding the stafF

"Y-yeah" Kevin said staring at her boobs

"Hey!" she screamed at him

"Don't look at me!"

"Dude stop being a perv and give her your jacket" Edward said to Kevin

"Oh sorry" he said taking off his jacket and giving it to the girl. She got the jacket and quickly put it on covering herself.

"Are you ok" Kevin asked her

"Y-yeah im ok thank you for saving me I...I was getting touched by that monster" she began to cry

"Oh don't cry your save with us" Edward said

"Come on lets take the staff back to Amir" Kevin said

"Wait what about me" she said

"you can come with us,were trying to go back to our world"Kevin smiled at her. She looked at them and gave a weak smile.

They went to Amir's store and gave him his staff back

"You kids did it" Amir held his staff happily then he looked at the girl

"Eek" she screamed and hid behind Edwards back

"Don't be scared he nice and he the one who's gonna help us get back to our world" Edward explained

"Ok I'll give you kids a magic ring after I enchant it" Amir said getting a ring out, then he started to say a spell and The ring began to float. After a long while the ring flashed a blinding light.

"Its done" Amir said he handed them the ring but it was different now. The ring now had a ruby on it and purple letters around it.

"This ring now has astral magic and can make a portal that leads to your world"

"Oh Fuck yeah thanks Amir" Edward yelled in delight as he got the ring

"C'mon lets go tell Juan and Alexus" he said walking out.

They walked out of town and started to Hike the mountain

"So there's two more of us waiting at a secret hide out" the girl asked

"Yeah" Edward answered they finally got to the hide out. Juan was eating a soup and Alexus was drinking something.

"Hey guys where back" Edward said

"Oh Eddy sup bro" Juan greeted him

"Welcome back guys" Alexus smiled

"And we got a new member of the group too" Kevin grinned. The girl popped her head out behind Edward and waved shyly.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Chapter 10]**

Alexus got up and greeted herself

"Finally we have another girl here" she laughed

"So what's your name" she asked her

"Oh my name is Michelle" she said come out from behind Edward

"Holy crap why are you half naked" Alexus screamed Looking at Michelle's panties

"Oh I was about to get raped by a monster but your friends helped me escape" Michelle explained

"Oh gross anyways I found some girl clothes in the storage room" Alexus said looking at Kevin

"What my mentor packed a lot of shit just in case" He said

"Mhm..come Michelle you can take a shower then we'll find some suitable clothes for you" Alexus said taking her to the bathroom.

"So Eddy did you find anything that could help us" Juan said eating his soup

"Yeah we found a warlock and he made us this ring that will make a portal to t our world" Edward explained

"Aww sweet we can go tomorrow when its morning" Juan said

"Yeah but wait shouldn't we open the portal now leave" Edward said

"But im tried still and when I stand up I get dizzy anyways you guys look beat you should rest" Juan said

"Oh yeah your right I guess" Edward sat down. Kevin sat down as well

"Ohmaigod! you have fucking huge ass boobs" Alexus screamed from inside the bathroom

"Shit I wanna see" Kevin said

"Me too" Juan agreed

"Perv" Edward said while looking for something to eat

"Aw c'mon Eddy don't tell me you don't wanna see those huge boobs" Juan said

"Yeah are you gay or what" Kevin said

"No im not gay and I am bit curious to see her Double D's but only a little and am not obsessed like you perv" Edward said making himself an instant mac 'n cheese

"Haha well at least he isn't gay" Kevin laughed

"Do you really have to be with me right now" Michelle complained while letting warm water wet her

"Yeah im here cause if the guys are gonna try to peek I'll kick there asses" Alexus said

"Oh um thanks" Michelle giggled

"So how did you get here in hell" Alexus asked curiously

"Wait where in hell" Michelle Screamed

"Yeah" Alexus said "Blondes" she said to herself

"Well I really don't know how I got there I just woke up and then got captured by monster people and there leader was touching me" she began to sob

"I felt his ugly hands on me and...and I felt his thing on my legs" she cried

"Eww what sick bitch" Alexus said

"Just stop crying and scrub good all over where he has touched you I'll be back with some clothes"

"Oh o-ok" Michelle sniffed.

Alexus got out of the bathroom and went into the storage room she picked out some clothes and walked back. When she got to the bathroom door she saw Kevin.

"What the fuck are you doing Kevin" she said angrily

"Oh I-I-I was going to give Michelle a towel" Kevin stuttered

"Mhmm here I'll give it to her"

"B-But She Kinda asked m-me" Kevin said

"Nice try Kev" Alexus got the towel and pushed Kevin out of the way and went in the bathroom.

"Shit I was so close" Kevin put his head down

"Aww don't cry bro better luck next time" Edward chuckled

"Hey Alexus where's Kevin with he said he was gonna give me a towel" Michelle tilted her head

"You know you should never ask a guy to give you a towel" Alexus said

"Why not" Michelle asked

"Because all they want is to see you naked" Alexus explained "oh god shes dumb" he said to herself.

After a long time trying to figure out what Michelle liked on the went out the bathroom.

"Im sleepy" Michelle said rubbing one of her eyes

"Me too" Alexus agreed

"We all do" Edward said

"So I say Alexus and Edward sleep together as usual, Juan will sleep on the couch and Michelle can sleep with me" Kevin said

"Oh no you don't " Alexus said making a fist to Kevin

"Haha Kevin how 'bout the girls sleep in one room and we can sleep in your room kevin"Edward said

"Aww that just makes us sound gay" Kevin complained

"Yeah ok that sounds better than the first idea I think" Michelle said. So they went into there rooms except for Juan he slept on the couch.

"Ahh goodnight Alexus" Michelle said laying on the bed

"Goodnight Michelle" Alexus said going into deep sleep. They all went to sleep but one was still awake.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Chapter 11]**

Everybody was asleep but one person and that person was Michelle. Michelle laid in bed awake for a long while. Then she sighed and got up. She went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Then she heard a noise on the hall way. She got scared and she went to look what it was. Her heart pounded fast as she peeked to the hall. Then a wave of relief splashed her and she saw Edward go to the bathroom. She thought for a moment then smiled. Edward came out and saw Michelle eating a corn dog.

"Hey Michelle" he said

"Oh hey Edward..I couldn't sleep so I got up and found something to snack on" Michelle said finishing off her last bite.

"I want to thank you Edward" she went on

"For what?" he said

"For saving me silly" she giggled. Edward was confused he never saved her only the staff, it was Kevin who she should thank.

"But I didn't.." Edward couldn't finish because Michelle jumped on him. They both fell to the ground

"Are you ok" she giggled Edward couldn't speak well since Michelle's Extreme huge boobs were suffocating him. Michelle noticed and she pulled them away from his face

"Oops sorry" she said innocently. Edward gasped for air then said

"Its ok" then Michelle leaned over and whispered in his ear

"You're gonna like your thank you gift"

"Wait what?" Edward said. Then she grabbed Edwards head and started to kiss him. Edward tried to pull away but she had a pretty tight grip. It felt like Edward was being head-locked. When she finally pulled away Edward said

"Whoa Michelle I-I don't like you...

"You don't like me" she whimpered

"Oh no-no-no I didn't say that I mea.."

"Yay,so you do" She squealed.

She got Edwards hands and she put them on her huge boobs

"Oh Edward message them please" she moaned

"No I-I don't want to..." he said

"Aww c'mon I know you want these" she teased then she took her shirt and bra off

"Gah" Edward closed his eyes. Then he heard her take her pants off "oh god what should I do" Edward panicky thought. Then she started to kiss him again. Edward was getting aroused as he felt his penis fully erected. "You fucking traitor" he said to his penis in his thoughts. Michelle then took his pants off she giggled when she saw his erection. Then she took his boxers off. Edward was in trouble now; he didn't want too but yet he wanted to. "Fuck fuck fuck" he thought to himself trying to control himself. Then Michelle rubbed against Edward dick with her wet pussy. Edward just couldn't take it anymore so gave up trying to stop it instead his hornieness took full control.

Edward opened his eyes and he saw Michelle's huge boobs, her nipples were pointy. He started to lick her nipples,

"*gasp* Ooh Edward, that's it" she moaned.

Michelle got his dick and started to put it slowly into her pussy. Edward felt her tight pussy quiver, then he felt something pop when she put his dick halfway in. Her hymen broke and she bit down her lips as she tried not to scream "So she was a virgin" Edward said to himself. After a little while Michelle felt the sharp pain fade and replaced with a great sensation. As she slowly started to move up and down Edward sucked on her nipples. Then she picked up speed and she started to pant and moaned more. After a couple of minutes Edward started feel a good sensation on his dick, he was about to ejaculate.

"I-Im..'but to..to cum..Michelle" He said, she took his dick out and then he came all over her boobs. She felt the hot sticky sperm on her boobs as she came also.

She laid down next to him panting fast then she whispered

"I..hope you..loved..your gift" then she gave him a kiss then left to the bathroom to clean herself. Edward laid there immobilized breathing hard. He felt wrong then hoped it was only a one time thing. After few hours pass, Edward and Michelle were sleeping as did everyone else. Then a silhouette passes through the hall, then goes inside Edwards room. The ring was siting on top of a counter, the silhouette gets the ring then leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Chapter 12]**

Kevin wakes up and feels something hugging him. He looks and finds out Alexus was hugging him in her sleep.

"Holy mother of crap" he thought looking at her. He liked it not only because she was hugging him but also because he could feel her boobs. He tried to put his hand on them.

"Uuhm...Eddy" she yawned Kevin got scared and pretended to sleep.

"Urhm...What-ta-fak eww" she pushed him

"whoa... ow!" he fell

"Oops sorry Kev I-I didn't meant to.." she apologized

"Its ok..ow.."he got up and sat on the bed

"Wait how'd I end up with you didn't I sleep with Michelle"she said thinking

"Hey you're right, wait so if you're with me then that means..

"Eddy is with Michelle" She finished the sentence then she hurried towards the other room. Kevin was behind her as she busted into the room, Edward was sleeping with Michelle sleeping on his chest.

"Eddy! Michelle!" Alexus screamed

"Mh...huh what the fuck" he falls from the bed when he saw Michelle

"How'd you get in my bed" Edward said

"Yeah how did u get in his bed" Alexus proclaimed

"Oh well I dragged Kevin out and put him with alexus..ya know you're a heavy sleeper Kevin" she giggled

"What buy why you did that" Alexus yelled

"Cause I wanted to sleep with Edward" Michelle said innocently

"Why you little.."she trailed of then stormed out of the room.

"Uh...I'll pretend this never happen" Edward said

"I guess now is the time to go back to our world" Kevin said

"Yeah I guess, go wake up Juan" Edward said. After Kevin left to go wake Juan up Edward looked for the ring.

"Da fak" he said confused and startled looking up and down everywhere.

"Eddy" Edward heard Kevin's voice

"What Kevin" he said

"Juan is not here" He said

"What?" Edward yelled

"He's not here" Kevin said

"Shit first the ring now him" Edward said

"Wait the ring is gone too" Kevin screamed

"*sigh* yes"

"Do you think Juan took it and left" Kevin said

"What no maybe a demon or someone took him and the ring" Edward said

"Oh really then why didn't the demon or "something" didn't kill us or captured us huh" Kevin said angrily.

"No..but...he couldn't..he's ..my friend" Edward said in denial.

"Face it Edward he took it..and like you said before he's the devils blood son" Kevin yelled

"But..Jesus said.."

"But jesus lied..maybe to not alarm you" Kevin interrupted him

"Just accept it Eddy he evil and you know it" Kevin said then left the room.

Edward sat there on the bed for a long time trying to deny it but he couldn't. Kevin was right Juan has become evil ever since he left him alone back at the house.

"Fuck" he said crying, Michelle walks in and hugs Edward

"Oh Edward Kevin told us.."she said

"Must be hard to know that a best friend can be so.." she trailed off when she saw Edwards looked furious

"E-Edward you ok baby"

"No im not fucken ok im sad and fucken mad" He yelled. Michelle hugged him harder.

Outside the room in the livingroom

"Wow I can't believe that bitch did that!" Alexus yelled

"I know, now how the fuck are we going to get back" Kevin said

"No not that I am talking about Michelle how could that bitch take him like she owns him!" She yelled angrily

"Oh wait that why you're mad" Kevin said

"Yes!" she spat

"Then why don't you go and win him back" He said

"Oh..well..I don't know.." she said sadly

"Them why the fuck are you complaining"he yelled

"Because I love him..but I don't think he loves me back" she put her head down

"pfft...love is a bitch" Kevin said getting ready. Alexus stayed quite for a while then she went to get ready .

Edward and Michelle come out of the room all ready.

"You guys ready" he said at Kevin and alexus

"Yeah" they both said. Then they left the walked to the top of the mountain

"So what are we going to do" Alexus asked

"We're going to look for Juan" Edward said

"But what if he left" Michelle said

"No, he probably went to the devil" Edward said

"But why" Kevin asked

"For he can open the portal with the ring to send more demons to our world" Edward explained. Kevin and Alexus looked at each other exchanging shocked looks. Then they started to walk towards the devils castle again. They got near the castle and hid behind a hill of blue-ish dirt. They saw a big army of demon guards.

"Holy mother of god theres like one billion of them" Kevin said

"Shiiitt" Alexus said

"Crap..guess we have to fight ourselves in the castle" Edward said

"What are you crazy" Alexus said

"Nope..just fucken pissed" Edward said then he gave Michelle the demon sword and summoned his blade. Kevin summoned his blade and Alexus got her Katana ready.

"Ready guess..Lets fucken rock this party!" he yelled. Then they ran down the hill.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Chapter 13]**

"Fuck all of you!" Edward screamed running towards the horde of Demon Guards. Edward was so mad his aurora was glowing all around him. Kevin and Alexus were together fighting back to back.

"Fuck theres to many of them" Kevin yelled

"I know...where's Michelle" Alexus said jabbing a demon

"How am I suppose to know" Kevin said throwing a shadow ball hitting three demons.

Michelle was hiding behind a broken cart. Edward goes up to her and says

"What are you doing"

"H-hiding.." she said

"C'mon just go and stab them in the heart or somethin'" He explained blasting two demons behind her

"But im S-scared" She said covering her face

"Michelle don't be scared I'll protect you"

"O-k" she got up and swallowed her fear and ran up to a demon she closed her eyes as she felt the sword pierce through the demons skin. Blood squirted at her and she eked in disgust then she open her eyes and saw the demon dead. She turned around to see Edward he smiled and said

"Awesome see not that hard ain't it"

"N-no..it kinda..felt good" she smiled then she got serious.

Meanwhile on top of the castle Juan stood there looking at Edward fight his way in the castle. He smiled then went back in the castle. He went up to Satan

"There here"

"HmhmHaha..lets give them a warm welcome..Gaurds!" Satan said drinking ale.

"Finally we made it inside" Kevin huffed

"Yay"Alexus and Michelle cheered

"We made it alright but we still have to fight" Edward said looking around

"Get ready" he whispered at them. They were confused but they realized what he meant when 50 Guard came out and started to shoot arrows. Edward casted a shield over them while he dodged arrows. Kevin casted a Bow gun

"Lets fight fire with fire bitches!" he said shooting at them back

"Awesome dude you distract them ill go behind and assault them" Edward said to Kevin

"I'll go with you" Michelle said. Alexus was going to say something but Kevin pushed her behind a collom.

"Aah what the fuck Kevin" she yelled at him

"What I saved your life" he said shooting at them with dark arrows. Alexus was mad put when she saw a lot of arrows where she stood before she was a bit glad.

Michelle and Edward sneaked to the back side. Edward Kills one demon from the back all the other demons see him and aim at him. He smiled then the demon started to shoot at him with arrows. Edward dodged them all the arrows all hit there own team mates and killed them all.

"Dam idiots" Edward said

"They sure are" a familiar voice spoked. At first Edward tried to figure it out but then realized it was the voice of Juan.

"You!.." Edward turned around facing Juan

"..You betrayed me you asshole!" Edward yelled

"Hmph..Eddy if I were you ill leave " Juan said

"Hah never bitch" Edward casted out his blade.

"Bad mistake bro" Juan smirked and casted his red aurora blade. Juan quickly dash towards him and kicked him. Edward went through a wall but got up and blasted Juan.

Michelle didn't know what to do, she just hid behind something and watched them fight.

*BOOM*...*CRASH*...*SMACK*

"The hell is going on back there" Kevin looked at Alexus while hearing walls break and crashing noises. Kevin and Alexus ran toward the noises. Then they saw Edward all beat up and tried as well as Juan too. Edward threw a fire balls at Juan. Juan dodged them all then he casted a spell on Edward which made Edward's legs stuck to the ground.

"*huff*...Well..*puff* it was fun...playing with you..but my father needs me" then Juan ran away.

"Shit...fuck...damn pussy" Edward cursed angrily.

Juan went outside in the backyard. There in the middle was a platform with an altar and the Astral ring on it. Satan stood there with Trillions of demons ready to go in the portal when it opens.

"Aah you're finally here Juan now we can open the portal" Satan said as Juan bowed.

Edward,Kevin,Michelle, and Alexus ran out to the backyard. When they got there they saw Juan on the platform holding the ring. Juan chanted then the ring slowly summoned a portal.

"No we're to late" Michelle said


	14. Chapter 14

[update 4/12/13 i was in a little long hiatus but now i'll have time to continue the story enjoy.]

**Chapter 14**

"Mwahaha!" Juan laughed evilly. He held the ring up high as the portal settled open. Satan and his army quickly go in the portal.

"stop them!" Edward screamed. Then he ran towards Juan. Alexus and Kevin went to stop some of the demons from crossing in the portal. Michelle was still a bit scared to fight so she hid somewhere near.

"You bitch!" Edward yelled casting out his purple sword.

"Hehehe you're just wasting your time" Juan said while dodging Edwards slash. Edward punches Juan's face then he leg sweeps him. Then Edward gets on top of Juan.

Meanwhile near the portal Alexus and Kevin are still fighting off the demons.

"Fuck there are too much." Kevin grunted

"Yeah, i don't think i can handle anymore killing." Alexus complained while stabbing two demons. Michelle was still hiding then a demon got her by surprise. She screamed but everybody was busy or didn't hear her.

"Mmm you're a good looking one." The demon sniffed her

"let me go." Michelle screamed then she grabbed her knife and stabbed the demon on the stomach.

"Gah you whore." The demon drops her "you will pay" the demon swings his axe towards Michelle.

"Ahhhh no!" She covers her face. Then a flash of light appears so bright that it stuns the demon.

After a short period of time the demon slowly regained his sight. When he could fully see he saw that she wasn't om the floor. Michelle was floating in the air covered in a blinding white aurora. Then a pair of angelic wings came out on her back. She also held an extremely long sword.

"What the..?" She yelled. She felt different and much more confident. She looked at the demon and raised her sword, then she sliced the demon in half.

Juan struggled to get out but he couldn't. Edward casted out chain hooks to keep his arms locked. Edward then took the ring.

"You may have gotten ring but my father already made his way through, hehe i was stalling you" Juan smirked. Edward look at him then knocked him out cold. Then he whispered in Juan's ear "But, I'll stop him."

"Wew that was close" Kevin exhaled.

"Yeah i thought we wouldn't hold on any longer" she sat down and arched her head back.

"You know u looked kinda' hot when you're fighting" Kevin grinned.

"Oh shut up Kev" Alexus rolled her eyes. Edward walked up to them wearing the ring. "where's Michelle?" He asked.

"I don't know i thought she was with you" Kevin replied.

"Heyyy guys look, look at me im an angel now!" She flew around excitedly. Edward, Kevin, and Alexus were surprised and stunned.

"Holy shit!" Edward broke the silence.

(Hi i know i haven't been updating since a long time but i was extremely busy, but now i have time to start writing again so please keep reading I'll try to updated everyday if not then on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's) - sincerely Crazyeddy


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hehe isn't it awesome wee" Michelle flew around cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell us you're an angel" Alexus yelled.

"Honestly i didn't know i was one" she tilted her head.

"That explains a lot now, why she has huge melons" Kevin groped imaginary breast.

"Um i don't think so dude i think it's nature" Edward explained.

"Bah lie's" Kevin added.

Despite the sudden surprise they all got ready to go in the portal and find satan and end the war.

"Ok guys y'all ready" Edward said. Alexus, Kevin, and Michelle nodded.

"Ok just stay put i'll be right back i need to speak with someone" Edward turned around and walked back to where Juan laid. But to Edwards surprise Juan had vanished from the trap.

"Dammit! He got away again" Edward punch the ground with rage.

When Edward got back to the group Michelle was showing Kevin her wings. Obviously Kevin wasn't really looking at her wings he was really looking at her butt. As always this bothered Alexus so she pushed Kevin away.

"Hey, welcome back you ready to go now?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah c'mon guys" Edward stood in front of the portal.

"Leon!" Juan spoke to a tall slim young man.

"Ah so you're Satan's son" Leon smirked "what do you want Juan."

"I need you to help me on something" Juan explained.

"Oh, ok" Leon sighed "but you'll owe me ok."

"Fine alright now c'mon we can't delay much longer" Juan gestured him to the a door.

"So, how do we go we in first?" Michelle said looking at the portal's maroons swirl.

"Boobs first!" Kevin said fast.

"What?" Alexus said confused.

"He means body first so lets just jump right in that hole" Edward explained

"Hehe hole" Kevin chuckled. Edward pushed him then said "Ok guys just follow my lead" Edward jumps in the portal. Then they all do the same.

"where the fuck are we" Leon looked around

"We are in a forest of some kind" Juan explained.

"Well duh i know that i meant where exactly are we like what country?" Leon said picking up a rock.

"Oh, well i really don't know" Juan shrugged

"Oh, great" Leon threw the rock annoyed. The rock accidentally hit some one "Ah-ouch". A woman falls "shit!" Leon ran towards her.

"Ma'am are you ok?" Juan said to the woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Aaaaahhhh-ouf" Edward landed face first on the hard floor. Alexus and Kevin both landed on top of Edward. Michelle gently land on her feet.

"Yay for.."

"Oh shut up Michelle" Alexus interrupted her before she can finished.

"Oh you're just jelly" Michelle finished.

"Um can y'all get off of me please" Edward added. Alexus and Kevin got off of Edward. Edward stood up and patted off the dirt on his clothes.

"So, where are we" Alexus said looking around

"We're in middle of a damn forest" Edward said.

"lets go this way" Kevin said pointing down a trail.

"Ok lets go maybe we could find a town" Edward said.

"Sir we are being attacked!"

"By who?" Satan asked.

"By a young man" the demon replied. Satan raised an eyebrow then said "Capture this young man and bring him to me".

"Right away sir" the demon bowed and left.

Michelle hanged on Edward's arm.

"Are we there yet?" Michelle complained

"no, not yet" Edward replied. Behind them Kevin was walking with Alexus.

"Arg how can Eddy support her she's annoying" Alexus grunted. After a while of walking which seemed forever to them. They stopped to rest on a nearby tree. Then a sudden rumble trembled the earth.

"What the fuck was that?" Kevin yelled

"I think it was an earthquake" Michelle answered.

"No i don't it was, look" Edward pointed up towards the trail.

A massive cloud of smoke was rising.

"Something is goin' on there c'mon lets check it out" Edward said. They all started to run down the trail towards the smoke.

Leon stood in the middle on a clearing and glanced at the demons around him. He chuckled then raised his blade out.

"Get him!" A demon said then they all charged towards him.

"Come and get me if you can!" Leon swiftly dodged all the demons. He jumped up and struck his sword to the ground sending out waves shaking and crumbling the ground. All the demons got pushed off to the sides and crushed by the ground spilt. More demons came and charged to him. He then struck the ground with his sword and a big explosion of rocks flew towards the horde of demons.

Edward and his friends finally got to where the smoke was. They saw broken houses and a crater in the center of the destroyed town.

"Whoa what happened here" Kevin said his eyes widen.

"look dead demons" Alexus pointed at them.

"Some of then are crushed in the ground" Michelle added.

"Someone was here and fought them" Edward said

"But who?" Michelle said

"I don't know who but who ever it is its strong" Edward examined the crater and split ridges.

In the far distance a beam of light struck down shaking the ground once again.

"There, c'mon we gotta find out what is goin' on" Edward said then he started to run towards it. Michelle flew right behind him followed by Alexus and Kevin. Then a super sonic wave of wind stumbles Edward.

"What the fuck was that" Edward stood back up and ran forward.

"Ah wait for me" Michelle huffed. Alexus and Kevin both fell from the wave.

"Holy fuck" Kevin said standing back then help Alexus up too.

"Thanks now lets hurry and catch up with Eddy" Alexus said.

Edward and Michelle finally got there. They saw a tall man with dirty blond hair carrying a thick blade. He dodges a red beam of bile from a some kind of spell castor.

"Who are they" Michelle asked

"I don't know" Edward said the continued "But the spell caster is working with demons see, he must be evil but the man is good i guess he is fighting them"

"Should we help him" Michelle said

"well why not " Edward said casting out his purple sword.

Leon dodges a beam of red bile from the shaman. The shaman yells " Get him!" to the demons. Leon gets surrounded by demons he moves to strike but his feet got trapped in the ground.

"Shit a spell trap" Leon struggles.

"Hey demon fuckers" a males voice says from afar.

"What the hell" a demon says and they all look around.

"Hey bad demons you're all gonna die now yay" a females voice says from above. Then a teenage girl with extremely huge breast with angel wings and a long sword. She dives into the crowd of demons.

"Hey dude you need any help" a teenage boy says while internally exploding a demons body. He strikes the ground and Leon breaks free.

"Thanks but i don't need help" Leon says while running off towards the shaman.

Kevin and Alexus finally arrived they saw a huge horde of demons attacking.

"Hey is that Michelle and Edward fighting them off" Kevin says

"Yeah lets help them" Alexus said getting her katana out.

"Alright killing time" Kevin casts out his black sword.

Somewhere near behind a tree Juan is looking at them fight.

"hm they're finally here" Juan said.

"Great,my plan is working" He said while disappeared into the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Weeeeeee heehee" Michelle screams with excitement while flying in circles letting her sword touch the ground.

"Hey, control yourself girl!" Kevin yelled as he dodged from her massive sword. As Alexus parried an attack she noticed a shadow going towards Edward. She was about to warn him when Edward quickly shot a bright beam like light at it.

Edward saw the young man fighting the warlock. As he tried to reach to him he felt a dark energy. He quickly jumped up and shot a light beam towards a shadowy figure. As expected the shadowy figure was repelled by holy light. Edward landed on a demon and twisted his head until it fell loose. For some reason the shadowy figure didn't attack him instead it was helping him kill the demons. Edward looked to where the man was fighting. Edward jumped on demon's heads until there was an opening. He wanted to help the man but as he approached he got swooped away.

"What the fuck" Edward yelled by surprise. He turned his head and saw a woman with devil horns. She smiled and licked his neck with her snake-like tongue.

"Well well what handsome boy you are" she said.

Edward thought for a while she must be a succubus he concluded. He broke free and landed on the ground a few feet away from the warlock. The succubus then landed in front of him. Edward was right it was a succubus she wore a bikini and little light armor.

"Oh cutie come to me i promise i won't hurt you" she said busting out her chest. 'A succubus will try anything to seduce a human the after she successfully does she then kills her prey while mating' Edward thought. She was about to flash Edward when someone screamed angrily.

"Get away from him you whore!" It was Michelle and she looked really pissed off. She tackled the succubus hard into the ground.

"He's mine bitch!" Michelle hissed as she repeatedly punched the succubus. The succubus screamed in pain as she tried to get free. Michelle then got off her and picked her up and threw the succubus. Covered in blood Michelle went to Edward and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my poor Eddy are you alright" she caressed him. Edward's head was in between her huge breast's.

"Mmhg Canghft brefff" Edward voice was muffled. Eventually she let go of him. Edward tried to gain his breath back. He looked over and saw the the young man was struggling on his feet with the warlock fight. Edward ran towards him to help.

Leon struggled to get back on his feet the shaman was wearing him down. The shaman waved his staff and cast vines. The vines entangled him trapping him. The shaman walked towards him as he laughed.

"Why do they always laugh so retarded" Leon said to himself. The shaman stood in front of Leon and raised his staff. Then a blast of flames hit the shaman sending him flying. Then Leon was broken free out of the vines he turns around and sees the teenage boy. Leon looked at him then said

"I told you i don't need any help".

"Oh yes you do" the boy said then rose up a shield and a green bile hit it.

"So what's your name" the boy asked while throwing fire balls at the shaman.

"Uh my name is Leon" he says

"Nice name, my name is Edward". Leon looks at him deflect and attack with his sword.

Leon was tired and hurt so Edward fought for him. Edward ran towards the shaman and swung his sword at it. The shaman blocked with his staff then suddenly a blast happen. They both flew back but Edward was glowing

"Ah what the fuck" he said. His sword then transformed into a staff. The staff was black with a purple shard crystal on the tip.

"What the fuck?" Edward said examining his staff.

"Edward you turned to a mage" Leon said to him.

"What?" Edward then looked at himself, he was now wearing a smog and mantle.

"Unbelievable that can't happen" the shaman said as he got up.

"Edward your magic attack and defence is increased as a mage" Leon explained to him. 'Hmm weird but i like it and since i can use powerful magic maybe..' Edward thought to himself. He turn around facing Leon and he concentrated on healing him. Then a bright light flushed through Leon and he was fully healed.

"Oh nice" Leon said pleased. Then Edward got hit on the back.

"Ah ouch you bastard" Edward turned around he thought a moment How do i use a staff'. He gestured his staff aiming to the shaman and a red gold-ish bile shot towards the shaman hitting him.

"Oh so that's how you use it" Edward said to himself. The shaman cast out a big energy ball and hurled it to Edward. Edward tried to dodge it but he couldn't he got up and wondered if he can do a powerful attack as well. He then suddenly knew what he can do like an instinct a mage instinct. Edward teleported to the shaman which dealt damage to the shaman. Then Edward used a trap spell and the shaman was trapped by blue chains around him. Edward closed his eyes and chanted a spell. A big ball of sun energy appeared then Edward threw it towards the trapped shaman. The sun ball energy covered the shaman and burned him. As Edward watched him melt away he noticed that the succubus had gotten up and she flew away. Leon got up and left without Edward noticing. By now Alexus and Kevin had killed the last of the demons even though some ran away when they saw there leader die. Michelle flew to Edward and hugged him hard again.

"Ohmygod you're so awesome and strong and smart and you look cute as a wizard"

"I'm a mage Michelle and please don't suffocate me again" Edward said. Kevin and Alexus got Edward and were shocked to hear that Edward turned to a mage when his sword touched the shamans staff. Then Edward remembered about Leon and he looked to see where he was but he was gone. He wondered where he went.

"Hey Eddy so um wanna go to that bush over there" Michelle winked to him.

"Uh i uh um.." Edward blushed bright red.

"You slut Edward doesn't have time for your urges" Alexus said angrily.

"Uh y-yeah we have to find Satan and Juan Remember" Edward said to Michelle.

"Aww you're no fun anymore" Michelle sighed.

"Oh I'm fun maybe i can satisfy you hehe" Kevin said to Michelle.

"Hmmm...nope" Michelle said sticking her tongue out at Kevin. Edward laughed and so did Alexus.

As dusk drew in Leon and Juan discussed what happen and what happen to Edward. Juan was surprised to know that Edward can turn to a different class. Meanwhile our hero's found them self's into another forest.

"I hate forests" Kevin complained

"Shut up Kev" Alexus told him. Night was falling and they were tired especially Edward after he spend most of the time trying to turn back to normal.

"Ok guys lets stop and rest here it's gonna get soon so lets built a fireplace and a shelter" Edward said. They all agreed and soon enough they had a fire and two makeshift tent's. Edward was still trying to figure out how to transform back when he got tackled by Michelle.

"Hey, why don't you take a break and get some sleep will ya" she said smiling innocently.

"You wanna have sex don't ya" Edward sighed.

"No of course not well unless u want to" she giggled

"But i was really telling because you look so tired maybe you can try tomorrow" she smiled.

"Yeah you're right I'm super tired" Edward said as he went into one of the tent's. He laid in the soft grassed Michelle leaned over and kissed his cheeks softly. Meanwhile Alexus finally finish putting soft grass on the other tent. Kevin then barged in and laid on the grass.

"Ahhh soft grass bed" Kevin said relaxing

"Kev what the heck get out I'm going to sleep here alone" Alexus said.

"Then where am i going to sleep at then?" Kevin said sadly.

"You're going to sleep outside" she said.

"What? Aw c'mon i promise i won't do anything" he pleaded.

"Ugh do you snore or drool" she asked.

"Nope" he replied

"Fine but if you try to get on me I will kill you" she said

"Ok don't worry i won't" he said as he turn his back on her. After a while the fire began to die. Michelle was still awake outside she was looking at herself with a cracked mirror.

"How did i turned to an angel?" She said to herself.

"I mean come on i have done a lot of bad thing's" she looks up to the sky and sees a shooting star pass by. She then goes back into the tent and lays next to Edward and hugs him. On the other tent Alexus is laying down awake. She heard what Michelle said

"Yeah you're right you're way to dumb to be one" Alexus whispered.

"Why do you hate her so much" Kevin said. She jumps startled to hear him.

"I thought you went to sleep" she said

"But um i don't hate her it's..

"C'mon Alex don't lie to me" Kevin turned around facing her.

"Well ok i do i do" Alexus admitted

"Why?" Kevin asked

"Cause she's always on Eddy and trying to seduce him i bet she's touching him now that hoe" Alexus growled

"And Eddy doesn't care he must like her" Alexus grew sad when she said that.

"So you hate her cause you're jealous" Kevin said. Alexus nods not saying anything then she sighs.

"Alex you're smarter than this" Kevin said

"Huh?" She says bewildered

"I mean don't dwell over him if he don't like you" Kevin says

"Easy for you to day" Alexus says

"Ah what ever I'm just trying to help" Kevin turns back around

"Goodnight". Alexus rolls her eyes and tries once again to sleep. Michelle was still awake and she over heard Alexus. She felt a bit sad that one of her freind's don't like her. She looks at Edward and sighs deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The first light of dawn streaks across the dark horizon. Michelle was the only one awake early, she stretched and yawn. As she left the tent she spotted a bird's nest. Kevin awoke from a good smell the smell of food. He quickly went outside and saw Michelle serving eggs in a white looking plates.

"Well, good morning Kevin wants some eggs?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Heck yeah!" He rushed and got a plate. Edward came out and levitated a plate toward him

"Yum" he said.

"Hehe there sleepy boy" Michelle teased.

"Showing off, by the way Michelle where'd you get the plates?" Kevin asked her.

"Oh well after figuring out my awesome powers i teached myself how to make plates using my powers" Michelle explained.

"Ah cool artificial plates" Edward said eating. Alexus came out of her tent rubbing her eye.

"Hey there Alex here i made this one special for you friiiennd" Michelle hopped.

" wha- huh" Alexus said surprised and a bit shocked but she accepted the plate from Michelle.

"Go on eat up guys we have a long day coming up i can feel it" Edward said. After they finished eating they all took down their tent. After a while they all started to walk towards the dirt road.

Far ahead of them Leon was meditating by a lake. He heard pure sounds of nature he smiled. Then with great speed he turned around and grabbed a dark red blade with both of this bare hands.

"Damn you're good Leon" Juan snickered.

"Oh stop patronizing me you douche bag" Leon threw him back. Juan flipped in midair and landed on a stump.

"So are you going to tell me or what" Leon asked.

"Tell ya what?" Juan said

"You know the plan" Leon sat down crossing his legs.

"Oh, alright I'll tell ya" Juan sat down too.

"You see i pretended to be on my fathers side to get information. I succeeded to get all the info i needed." Juan said

"Oh, well what about your best friend does he know about your plan" Leon said.

"Uh no, not really he thinks I've gone evil"

"Well why don't you tell him?"

"I don't want to i been trying to lead him away, protect him... I just don't want him to get involved." Juan explained

"Why don't you want him involved it's his war too, i mean isn't he Gods son" Leon said.

" 'Cause i know the truth of who he is" Juan said

"What do you mean?" Leon questioned

" I mean that he isn't gods real son" Juan said looking down.

"What really then who is he?" Leon grew concerned _if he isn't Gods son then who is, or who is him he's really strong _he thought.

Juan sighed "Well he's.."

Edward and his friends had walked for some hours now. Michelle complained then remembered that she had wings. She smacked her head and flew up. Then she spotted something shining her eyes. She yelled

"Omgee i see a building!" to them. They all said where and Michelle pointed forward. When they reached to a clearing they saw a huge tower.

"It's only one building isolated in the middle of a forest what the heck" Kevin said

" yeah weird huh" Alexus said.

"C'mon guys lets check it out maybe we can figure something out" Edward said walking towards it.

" Ooo look Chinese letters" Michelle pointed out when they entered.

"We're in China? dammit" Kevin said.

"No we're not in China, we are in Japan" Edward said.

"How do you know that " Kevin said.

" 'Cause i know japanese" Edward said to him. Edward looked around analyzing the building's lobby. Then his eyes grew wide

" this is a food company" he said. They all looked at him.

Edward went to a nearby desk while everyone scattered to look for food. Edward clicked on the computer it turned on from a deep slumber. Thankfully it still had internet access he check the local news from all around the world. After a while Kevin, Alexus, and Michelle came back with bags full of instant food. Edward smiled at them and got a cup of noodles pack.

"Oh i saw a futuristic microwave down there" Michelle said.

"Then let's get over there and eat then we will explore this place further" Edward said while walking towards a door down the lobby. When they were all finished they all went to the elevator to go all the way up.

"I don't think we could go straight up to the roof using the elevator we should stop on the last floor and use the stairs they always have roof access" Edward said clicking on the biggest number.

"This is gonna take a while" Kevin said leaning on the rail. Michelle sat down and Alexus looked around. Kevin was right this is a long time wait. Then Edward barely noticed he wasn't in mage form he felt dumb. He guessed he turned back when he was asleep but now he needed to figure how to turn back. Then he wondered if he can turn to any other kind of class. After which seemed like forever the elevator stopped and made a light cheery tone. The doors open they stepped forward to look around. It was clear and quiet they walked down the hall until they reached the stairs. They began to walk up the stairs but then a locked gate was blocking the roof access door.

"Oh great who locks the roof door" Kevin said

"This is a simple lock i could just.." Edward said then broke the lock with his blade. The gates slowly open and Edward went through them and stood in front of the roof access door. When he opened the door a great rush of wind almost knocked him down. Kevin, Michelle and Alexus went to Edward.

"You ok eddy" Kevin said

"Yeah I'm alright, just some strong wind" Edward said. They all went outside on the roof it was very windy and cloudy now.

"Is it going to rain?" Michelle said

"It looks like it" Alexus said

"Should we stay until it clears up Eddy?" Kevin told him

"Yeah we should we don't wanna get wet and sick" Edward said. They all went back inside to the first floor.

"Ok i found some sleeping bags and pillows we should sleep in the big office over there" Edward said they all agreed. They all knew it would be safer if they all we're sleeping together in a room. They all set up their bags in a safe of the room. Edward chose to sleep right next to the door so that if someone gets in and tries to open the door it will wake him up. They all went to sleep except Edward he stood awake for a while thinking.

A big explosion erupted from the sky and a streak of lightning hit the floor and caused a crater.

"Now rise Gaaron rise from the ashes of your defeat" the ground rumbled and a huge black dragon came out from the ground. It's red eyes were the only thing that could be seen in the dark storm.

"Ahhh it feels good to be alive again" Gaaron hissed

"Gaaron it is i the great necromancer Lloyd i was the one that revived you and now you will obey me"

"Very well it's a fair deal for reviving me" Gaaron bowed.

"Mwahaha! Now even satan will bow down to me!"

"I can't let you do that Lloyd" a silhouette appears holding a scepter.

"Brother is that you?" Lloyd demanded

"Why of course Lloyd i am" the man comes closer. The storm goes away and the moon appears from the clouds shinning light towards them. Lloyd's eyes widen when he sees his brother and the scepter.

"Nero you're alive but how?" Lloyd said shocked

"After u abandoned me in that cave i found another hidden way and found the doom scepter and i got out safely" Nero explanned

"So now that you're ok and have the scepter now we can go on on our plan" Lloyd said

"No you left me to die!" He yelled and shot his brother in the heart. His chest blew and his heart came out Lloyd dropped dead blood was squirting all over the floor. Gaaron stood there watching Nero come closer than he rose his scepter and Gaaron was sucked and sealed inside the scepter. The Doom scepter glowed dark blue and made growling sounds. Gaaron was asleep inside that's what was making the scepter growl.


End file.
